Roadshow Children's VHS/DVD Releases
Roadshow Children's VHS/DVD Releases is a Roadshow Entertainment 1990 - present 1990 Monday March 17 1990 *The Flintstones: Bedrock 'n' Roll *The Flintstones: Fred Takes the Field *The Flintstones: in the Beginning *The Flintstones Christmas Carol *The Flintstones: Rocky Bye Babies *The Flintstones: Babe in Bedrock *The Flintstones: Wacky Inventions *The Flintstones: Hooray for Hollyrock *The Flintstones: Dino's Two Tales Monday June 16 1990 *Yogi Bear: The Case of the Hopeless Diamond *Yogi Bear: Bungle in the Jungle *Yogi Bear: Hoodwinked Bear *Yogi Bear: Yogi the Easter Bear *Top Cat: Hawaii Here We Come *Top Cat: The Golden Fleecing *Top Cat: All That Jazz Monday September 15 1990 *Hong Kong Phooey: Car Thieves *The Jetson's Millions *The Jetsons: Microchip Chump *The Jetsons: Astro's Top Secret *The Jetsons: Elroy's TV Show *The Jetsons: A Visit From Grandpa Monday October 14 1990 *Quick Draw McGraw: Cattle Battle Rattled *Huckleberry Hound: Sheriff Huckleberry *Huckleberry Hound: Grim Pilgrim *Scooby Doo: What a Night for a Knight *Scooby Doo: The Secret of Shark Island *Scooby Doo: Mine Your Own Business *Scooby Doo: No Face Zombie *Scooby Doo: Hassle in the Castle *Dastardly & Muttley: Cuckoo Patrol *Dastardly & Muttley: Barnstormers *Dastardly & Muttley: Homing Pigeon *Magilla Gorilla: Airlift *Snagglepuss: Be My Ghost *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy: Cat Happy Pappy *Wally Gator: Ship Shape Escape *Wally Gator: Gator Baiter 1991 Monday July 8 1991 *Casper the Friendly Ghost: Casper's Capers *Casper the Friendly Ghost: Casper Comes to Clown *Casper the Friendly Ghost: The Enchanted Prince *Casper the Friendly Ghost: Kings of Toyland *Casper the Friendly Ghost: Spook & Span *Casper the Friendly Ghost: Boos and Arrows Monday August 19 1991 *Casper the Friendly Ghost: Greedy Giants *Casper the Friendly Ghost: Frightday the 13th *Casper the Friendly Ghost: Ghost Writers *Casper and the Angels Vol. 1 *Casper and the Angels Vol. 2 Monday October 14 1991 *Tumbledown Farm Vol. 1 *Tumbledown Farm Vol. 2 1992 Tuesday April 21 1992 *The Raggy Dolls Monday June 1 1992 *The Raggy Dolls 2 *The Raggy Dolls 3 *TUGS: Sunshine/Pirate *TUGS: Munitions/4th July Monday September 21 1992 *TUGS: Quarantine/Up River/Jinxed *TUGS: Trapped/Ghosts/High Winds *TUGS: Warrior/Bigg Freeze/High Tide 1993 Monday September 20 1993 *The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog: Trail of the Missing Tails *The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic's Song *The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog: Lovesick Sonic Monday November 8 1993 *Madeline and the Forty Thieves *Madeline and the Easter Bonnet Monday December 11 1993 *Paddington Bear: Please Look After This Bear & Calling Dr. Paddington *Paddington Bear: Curtain Call & Sticky Situation *The Herbs: Parsleys Tale *The Herbs: The Chives Catch Colds *The Herbs: Sage's Singing Lesson *The Wombles: Orinoco and the Big Black Umbrella *The Wombles: Invisible Womble *The Wombles: Madame Cholet Returns *Portland Bill: Paint Lighthouse *Portland Bill: Jam Session *The Perishers: Magic Mirror *The Perishers: Skateboard Champion *Moschops: The First Flower *Moschops: The Tidiest Dinosaur 1994 Monday July 25 1994 *Barney Goes to School *Barney's Waiting for Santa *Barney in Concert *Rock with Barney *Barney's Magical Musical Adventure *Barney's Imagination Island Monday September 26 1994 *Paddington Bear: Paddington Meets the Queen & Paddington for Prime Minister *Paddington Bear: Bear-Hugged & Curtain Call for Paddington 1995 Monday February 13 1995 *Madeline and the Soccer Star *Madeline at Cooking School *The Wombles: Hiccups and Other Stories Monday August 14 1995 *Madeline at the Ballet *Barney's Campfire Sing Along Monday November 6 1995 *Barney Songs *Barney Safety 1996 Monday August 5 1996 *Barney's Talent Show *Barney's Fun and Games Monday September 18 1996 *Nellie the Elephant: Nellie and the Whale *The Adventures of Parsley Vol 1 *The Adventures of Parsley Vol 2 *The Adventures of Parsley Vol 3 *Hattytown: Mr Wimpole's Breakfast Rolls *James Driscoll's The Shoe People *The Shoe People: Shoe Town Stories *The Shoe People: P.C Boot to the Rescue *Richie Rich: Maltese Monkey 1997 Monday April 14 1997 *Madeline and the Dinosaur Bone *Huxley Pig the Magician *Huxley Pig in Space Monday May 5 1997 *Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons *Barney's Once Upon a Time *Barney's Sensesational Day *Barney's Musical Scrapbook Monday July 7 1997 *Barney's Colours and Shapes *Harvey Cartoon Classics: Casper the Friendly Ghost *Harvey Cartoon Classics: Baby Huey *Harvey Cartoon Classics: Herman and Katnip *Harvey Cartoon Classics: Buzzy the Funny Crow *Harvey Cartoon Classics: Playful Little Audrey Monday September 8 1997 *The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - The Mystery of the Missing Hi-Tops *The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - Sonic Gets Trashed 1998 Monday May 4 1998 *Barney in Outer Space *Barney Goes to School Monday July 6 1998 *Barney's Adventure Bus *Barney's Good Day Good Night 1999 Monday May 10 1999 *Barney: It's Time for Counting Monday June 14 1999 *Hi-5: Move Your Body *Sing Along with Madeline Monday October 11 1999 *Hi-5: Summer Rainbows *Barney: Let's Play School *Richie Rich: Schoolhouse Romp Monday December 6 1999 *Barney's Night Before Christmas 2000 Monday February 14 2000 *Sing and Dance with Barney Monday March 13 2000 *Hi-5: Star Dreaming Wednesday July 12 2000 *Hi-5: Animal Adventures *The Harveytoons Comedy Show Vol. 1 Tuesday October 31 2000 *Hi-5: Music Machine Monday November 6 2000 *Barney's Big Surprise 2001 Monday April 23 2001 *Hi-5 - Snow Party *Come on Over to Barney's House *Around the World with Barney Monday July 23 2001 *The Adventures of the Wishing Chair *The Magic of the Faraway Tree *Grabbit the Rabbit *Bagpuss: The Mouse Mill and other stories *Bagpuss: The Ballet Shoe and other stories *The Very Hungry Caterpillar and other stories *Dennis the Menace: Bathnight Club/Dennis Ahoy! *Clangers: The Visitor and other stories *Clangers: Glow-Honey and other stories *Letterland: Detective Dippy Duck *Paddington Bear: Please Look After This Bear and Other Stories *Sooty: An Audience with Sooty *Felix the Cat: The Golden Bug and Other Stories *The Fun Song Factory *Kids Vids Wednesday October 10 2001 *Hi-5: Five Alive! *Cushion Kids: Meet the Kids Monday November 5 2001 *Hi-5: Playing Cool 2002 Monday February 25 2002 *Barney: Let's Go To The Zoo *Barney's Musical Castle Live *The Fun Song Factory 2 *The Fun Song Factory 3: Making Friends with The Fun Song Factory *The Fun Song Factory 4: Old Mcdonald's Farm *The Fun Song Factory 5: Fun and Games *The Fun Song Factory 6: Colours, Collywobbles and Hide and Seek *The Fun Song Factory 7: Party Time at The Fun Song Factory *Hi-5: Magical Treasures Monday August 5 2002 *Cushion Kids: Cushion Cuddles *Bagpuss: Frog Princess and Other Stories *Bagpuss: Ship in the Bottle and Other Stories *Paddington Bear: Seaside Special *Paddington Bear: An Unexpected Party and Other Stories *Letterland: Once Upon a Time in Letterland *The Harveytoons Comedy Show Vol. 2 *The Harveytoons Comedy Show Vol. 3 *The Harveytoons Comedy Show Vol. 4 Monday October 21 2002 *Barney's Beach Party *Hi-5: Let's Celebrate *Clangers: The Egg and Other Stories *Clangers: Music and Other Stories *Letterland: The Christmas Story 2003 Tuesday February 11 2003 *Hi-5: Summer Rainbows and Move Your Body Monday April 7 2003 *Hi-5: Surfing Safari *Boohbah: Magic *Boohbah: Cracker and more Boohbah Magic *Boohbah: Squeaky Socks and more Boohbah Magic Monday September 1 2003 *Hi-5: Hi Energy Monday November 10 2003 *It's a Hi-5 Christmas 2004 Thursday April 15, 2004 *Hi-5 - Hi-5 Holiday *Barney - Marvellous Manners Wednesday May 12, 2004 *Barney - Movin and Groovin *Boohbah: Snowman *Boohbah: Big Windows *Boohbah: Hot Dog Thursday June 10, 2004 *Hi-5 - Come on and Party *New MacDonald's Farm - Farmyard Party Time! Thursday July 8, 2004 *New MacDonald's Farm - A Farmer's Work is Never Done Thursday August 12, 2004 *Hi-5 - Space Magic Thursday November 11, 2004 *Barney - Barney's Christmas Star 2005 Wednesday February 23, 2005 *Hi-5: Dance Hits Volume 1 Thursday March 17 2005 *New MacDonald's Farm: Fun in the Country Thursday June 16 2005 *Hi-5: Action Heroes *Little Red Tractor - Let's Go Thursday July 7 2005 *Little Red Tractor: Happy Birthday *Little Red Tractor - Winter Lights Monday August 2005 *Hi-5: Snow Party (re-release) Thursday September 22 2005 *Hi-5 Dance Hits Volume 2 Thursday November 3 2005 *Hi-5: Space Magic *Hi-5: Come On and Party *Hi-5: Holiday *Hi-5: Action Heroes *Hi-5: Music Machine *Hi-5: Five Alive! *Hi-5: Magical Adventures *Hi-5: Star Dreaming *Hi-5: Snow Party (re-release) *Hi-5: Dance Hits Volume 1 *Hi-5: Dance Hits Volume 2 *Hi-5: Move Your Body and Summer Rainbows *Hi-5: Let's Celebrate *Hi-5: Surfing Safari *Hi-5: Animal Adventures *Hi-5: Hi-Energy *Hi-5: Playing Cool *Hi-5: It's a Hi-5 Christmas Thursday November 10, 2005 *New MacDonald's Farm - A Farmers Work Is Never Done Thursday November 17, 2005 *New MacDonald's Farm - Farmyard Party Time! *New MacDonald's Farm - Fun in the Country Thursday December 1, 2005 *Hi-5 - Wonderful Journeys *New MacDonald's Farm - Play With The Animals 2006 Thursday March 2, 2006 *Hi-5 - Dance Hits Volume 3 * New MacDonald's Farm - Max's Tractor Thursday May 4, 2006 *New MacDonald's Farm - Fantastic Farmer Thursday July 6, 2006 *New MacDonald's Farm - Barnyard Boogie *Hi-5 - Mix it Up *Paddington Bear: Please Look After This Bear *Paddington Bear: Paddington Hits the Jackpot *Paddington Bear: Too Much off the Top *The Herbs: Parsley's Tail *The Herbs: The Snake Charmer *The Adventures of Parsley: Cowboys and Indians *The Adventures of Parsley: Works of Art By Dill *The Perishers: Magic Mirror *The Perishers: The Skateboard Champion *The Wombles: Orinoco and the Big Black Umbrella *The Wombles: Tobermory on Television Wednesday November 1, 2006 *Hi-5 - Sharing Wishes *Moschops: The First Flower *Moschops: Ally Takes to the Air *The Gingerbread Man: The Arrival *The Gingerbread Man: A Pinch of Salt *Hattytown Tales: Mr Wimpole's Breakfast Rolls *Hattytown Tales: Going Fishing *Huxley Pig: The Circus *Huxley Pig: Something Cooking *Portland Bill: Atmospheric Interference *Portland Bill: Changeable Weather *Nellie The Elephant: Nellie and the Ghost *Nellie The Elephant: Nellie and the Haunted House *The Dream Stone *The Dream Stone: The Invisible Blob 2007 Wednesday February 21, 2007 * Hi-5 - Have Some Fun Wednesday July 4, 2007 *Hi-5 - Travelling Circus *The Complete Bagpuss *Clangers: The Complete First Series *Clangers: The Complete Series 2 *New MacDonald's Farm - Max and Milly's Country Show Wednesday October 3, 2007 *Little Red Tractor - Double Trouble *The Harveytoons Comedy Show: The Complete Collection Wednesday November 7, 2007 *New MacDonald's Farm - I Can Fix Anything *Hi-5 - Team Hi-5 2008 Thursday May 8, 2008 * Hi-5 - Party Street Thursday May 8, 2008 *Lazytown - Welcome to Lazytown Thursday June 5, 2008 * New MacDonald's Farm - Farmyard Friends Thursday June 19, 2008 * Hi-5 - Go Wild Tuesday July 1, 2008 *Lazytown - Zap It Thursday September 4, 2008 *Lazytown - Super Hero *The Complete Paddington Bear *The Wombles: The Complete Collection Thursday October 2, 2008 * Hi-5 - Playtime Tuesday December 16, 2008 *Numberjacks - Start Counting Thursday December 18, 2008 *Numberjacks - Calling All Agents 2009 Friday January 2, 2009 * Hi-5 - Jump and Shout Thursday April 2, 2009 *Lazytown - No One's Lazy in Lazytown Thursday April 9, 2009 *Hi-5 - Live The Playtime Concert Thursday July 2, 2009 *Lazytown - Go Go Lazytown *Chuggington - Ride and Rails Thursday November 5, 2009 *Lazytown - Surprise Santa *Chuggington - Action Stations *Hi-5 - Fun With Friends Thursday December 3, 2009 *Hi-5 - Santa Claus is Coming 2010 Thursday January 7, 2010 *Numberjacks - Seaside Adventure Thursday March 4, 2010 *Chuggington - Wheels To The Rails Thursday March 18, 2010 *Hi-5 - Sharing Stories Thursday April 1, 2010 *Lazytown - Sleepless in Lazytown Thursday May 6, 2010 *Chuggington - Chuggers on Safari Thursday June 3, 2010 *Hi-5 - Surprise Live Thursday July 1, 2010 *Hi-5 - Stop Look and Listen Thursday October 7, 2010 *Hi-5 - Imagine That *Lazytown - Play Day Thursday October 21, 2010 *Chuggington - It's Training Time Thursday November 4, 2010 *Lazytown - Rocking Robbie Thursday December 2, 2010 *Chuggington - That's The Ticket *Numberjacks - Counting Down to Christmas 2011 Thursday January 6, 2011 *Hi-5 - Happy House Thursday February 3, 2011 *Lazytown - The Lazy Genie Thursday April 7, 2011 *Chuggington - Traintastic Crew Thursday June 2, 2011 *Chuggington - Rattling Rivets *Hi-5 - Sharing Stories 2 *Numberjacks - Brain Gain *Lazytown - Sportucus Saves the Toys Thursday September 1, 2011 *Hi-5 - Hey Presto *Mr Moon - Adventurous Thursday October 6, 2011 *Dino Dan - Volume 1 Bones in the Backyard Thursday November 3, 2011 *Chuggington - Honking Horns *Hi-5 - Amazing Thursday December 1, 2011 *Lazytown - Dancing Dreams 2012 Thursday February 2, 2012 *Dino Dan - Volume 2 Disicles *Lazytown - Friends Forever *Mr Moon - Sunny's Surprise Thursday March 1, 2012 *Chuggington - All Buckled Up *Hi-5 - Make a Wish Thursday May 17, 2012 *Dino Dan - Volume 3 - The Cas of Mystery Dino Thursday June 7, 2012 *Mr Moon - Space Orchestra Thursday June 21, 2012 *Hi-5 - Sharing Stories 3 Thursday July 5, 2012 *Hi-5 - Ready or Not Wednesday September 5, 2012 *Hi-5 - Fun and Games Wednesday November 14, 2012 *Hi-5 - Discovery *Hi-5 - Holiday Live 2013 Wednesday January 2, 2013 *Dino Dan - Volume 4 Active Imagination Wednesday January 9, 2013 *Chuggington - Chug a Sonic *Hi-5 - Let's Play *Mr Moon - Sunny's Funnies Wednesday March 6, 2013 *Chuggington - Clickety Clack *Franklin and Friends - Franklin to the Rescue *Hi-5 - Feeling Fine Wednesday April 3, 2013 *Dino Dan - Volume 5 Nameasaurus *Mr Moon - Dancing with the Stars Wednesday May 29, 2013 *Dino Dan - Volume 6 Plus Augement Reality Wednesday June 19, 2013 *Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal - Volume 1 *Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal - Volume 2 *Mr Moon - Stella's Jewels *Chloe's Closet - Rainbow Riddle *Kioka - Snowcastles and Sparkly Surprises *Hi-5 - Animal Fun *Chuggington - Budge Your Bumpers *Roadshow Kids Snack Pack Compilation Wednesday August 7, 2013 *Dino Dan - Ready Set Dino Wednesday September 4, 2013 *Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal - Volume 3 *Chuggington - Chugger Approaching *Chloe's Closet - Outdoor Explorer *Chloe's Closet - Chloe's Winter Wonderland *Lazytown: New Series - Volume 1 *Kioka - Painting Popcorns and Penguins Wednesday October 30, 2013 *Chuggington - Rescue and Chug Partol Special Wednesday November 6, 2013 *Kioka - Here Comes the Circus *The Wind in the Willows - Complete Collection Wednesday December 4, 2013 *Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal - Volume 4 2014 Thursday January 2, 2014 *Chuggington - Turbo Charged Chugger *Lazytown - The Purple Panther *Chloe and Friends - Mac's Best Friend *Chloe and Friends - Carys' Birthday Surprise *Kioka - Saves the Day Wednesday April 2, 2014 *Lazytown - Breakfast At Stephanie's *Chloe and Friends: Riley's Playgroup *Chloe and Friends: Tara Makes Music *Chloe and Friends: Danny's Swimming Lesson *Hi-5 - So Many Animals *Hi-5 - Dream House *Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal - Volume 5 Wednesday June 11, 2014 *Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal - Volume 6 *Chuggington - Snow Rescue *Hi-5 - Song With Friends Wednesday September 3, 2014 * Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal - Volume 7 * Hi-5 - Big Adventures Wednesday December 3, 2014 * Lah Lah's Adventures - Brand New Day Wednesday December 17, 2014 * Tree Fu Tom - Tree Fu Magic * Tree Fu Tom - Tree Fu Go 2015 Wednesday January 7, 2013 * Chuggington - Ready to Build Wednesday March 4, 2015 * Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal - Volume 8 Wednesday June 3, 2015 *Chloe's Closet/Chloe and Friends - In Chloe's World Wednesday July 1, 2015 * Tree Fu Tom - Tree Fu Show * Lah Lah's Adventures - Let's Put on a Show Wednesday July 22, 2015 * Tom and Jerry - Spy Quest * Looney Tunes - Rabbit Run Monday July 27, 2015 *Hi-5 Classic Collection: Music Machine/Star Dreaming *Hi-5 Classic Collection: Summer Rainbows/Move Your Body *Hi-5 Classic Collection: Playing Cool/Five Alive! *Hi-5 Classic Collection: Animal Adventures/Surfing Safari *Hi-5 Classic Collection: Space Magic/Magical Treasures *Hi-5 Classic Collection: Come on and Party/Let's Celebrate! *Hi-5 Classic Collection: Action Heroes/Snow Party *Hi-5 Classic Collection: Wonderful Journeys/Hi-5 Holiday *Hi-5 Classic Collection: Mix It Up!/Hi-Energy Wednesday September 2, 2015 *Clangers - The Flying Froglets and Other Clangery Tales Wednesday October 7, 2015 * Yu-Gi-Oh - Season 1 * Tree Fu Tom - Time for Tree Fu Wednesday November 4, 2015 * Lah Lah's Adventures - Join the Band Kids Vids The Best of Top Kids Entertainment. Join lovable classics like The Wombles, Nellie the Elephant, Hattytown, Paddington Bear, Bagpuss and Clangers. Enjoy the wacky return of Dennis the Menace, Felix the Cat, Sonic the Hedgehog and Casper and Friends. Listen and learn with Barney, Madeline, Hi-5, Sooty, Grabbit the Rabbit, Letterland, Cushion Kids, The Very Hungry Caterpillar and The Fun Song Factory and Sneak a peek at the new videos. This is s magical collection that's guaranteed to bring hours of entertainment for all the family. Plot here's a super-awesome because it mixed with mixed live-action, stop-motion and animation together to create a magical world of family fun The first segments are about Barney, Madeline, Letterland and the Cushion Kids teaching young children about counting and family. There is a musical extravaganza with Hi-5, Clangers, The Very Hungry Caterpillar, The Wishing Chair and The Faraway Tree. comical catastrophies of animated fun with Grabbit the Rabbit, Dennis the Menace, Sonic the Hedgehog, Felix the Cat and The Harveytoons. there's the Hokey Pokey with the Fun Song Factory and and more heartwarming segments of Bagpuss, Sooty, Paddington Bear, Nellie the Elephant and Hattytown before a voiceover thanks you for watching the video and leave you with the complete episode from The Wombles. segments *from Sing and Dance with Barney: Mr Sun, The Airplane Song and Baby Bop Hop *from Sing Along with Madeline: I'll Always be There for you Hop and Pleased to Meet You *from Letterland: Clips from Detective Dippy Duck *from Cushion Kids: Meet the Kids: Dance with the Cushion Kids *from Hi-5: Move Your Body *from Clangers: Clips from The Visitor and Glow-Honey *from The Very Hungry Caterpillar: I See a Song *from The Wishing Chair: Clip from The Land of Dreams *from The Faraway Tree: Clip from The Land of Toys *from Grabbit the Rabbit: Clip from Brain of the Forest *from Dennis the Menace: Clips from Bathnight Club and Dennis Ahoy! *from Sonic the Hedgehog: Clip from Sonic Gets Trashed *from Felix the Cat: Clip from The Golden Bug *from The Harveytoons Comedy Show: Clips from Tempo Tantrum, Mother Goose Land, Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow, The Seapreme Court, Herman the CAToonist and Mr. Money Gags *from The Fun Song Factory: The Hokey Pokey *from Bagpuss: Clips from The Mouse Mill and The Ballet Shoe *from An Audience with Sooty: Sooty Outtakes *from Paddington Bear: Clip from Please Look After This Bear *from Nellie the Elephant: Clip from Nellie and the Whale *from Hattytown: Clip from Mr Wimpole's Breakfast Rolls *from The Wombles: The Largest Womble In The World Category:Roadshow Entertainment